The subject matter herein relates generally to an electrical connector having a seal retainer.
Electrical connectors typically have a housing that is molded or cast, such as injection molded or die-cast. Forming circumferential grooves or channels in the interior cavity of the housing is difficult and requires a collapsible core mold or die, which are complex and expensive. Collapsible core molds and dies have problems with flashing at the seams where the mold or die pieces meet. Flashing leads to many problems, including partially filling of the groove or channel space, which when such channel is used for holding an O-ring seal, may cause the O-ring seal to sit improperly in the channel. Additionally, forming the undercut using collapsible core is difficult and requires a complex and expensive mold or die.